This invention relates to calcium supplement compressed tablet compositions having improved disintegration characteristics. More particularly, this invention relates to calcium supplement compressed tablet compositions containing as a disintegrant croscarmellose sodium and about 50% to 100% by weight based on the croscarmellose sodium of sodium lauryl sulfate.
Calcium supplement compressed tablets are well known to the art and commonly contain tricalcium phosphate or a mixture thereof with dicalcium phosphate, a binder such as microcrystalline cellulose, a disintegrant such as sodium starch glycolate or croscarmellose sodium, and a lubricant such as magnesium stearate. See for example, Kanig et al, International Application Published Under The Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT), International Publication No. WO 81/02521, published Sept. 17, 1981, and Gerard European Patent Application Publication No. 54333, published June 23, 1982. These publications, hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe roller compacting at a pressure of from 300 to 1000 atmospheres of fine particles of calcium phosphate alone or admixed with microcrystalline cellulose, comminuting the resulting ribbons or sheets of compacted material and using the resulting comminuted granules as excipients for pharmaceutical tablets.